Stalkers, Love, and Air Hockey
by sayjay1995
Summary: Toshiro and Momo thought the creepy stalking girl Asami was gone for good, and that they were free to play air hockey in peace. Well, they thought wrong. HitsuHina AU fluff. This goes along with two other fanfictions, which are listed inside. R&R please
1. Terribly Love and Revenge Crazed Stalker

**A/N: I've finally gotten the inspiration to finish off this trilogy! Amazing, right? For those of you who don't know, this is the third story in my 'Air Hockey' series. The first fanfiction is: **_**Who Says Girls Can't Play Air Hockey?**_** And the second is: **_**Asami's Return**_**. If you have not read both those fanfictions in that order, this one might not make as much sense. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. That title belongs to Mr. Kubo-san. Also I don't own the slight mention of Naruto below. However, I do own the clever plot you're about to read. Also, I own Asami. If you've read the other fanfictions, then you know that that isn't pleasant. Anyone wanna take her off my hands?**

**Stalkers, Love, and Air Hockey**

**Chapter 1**

"And in this breaking news report, a family of three has broken out of KooKoo Crazy's Mental Institution today. Police have asked that the people be wary; the daughter, and also leader of the group, is known to be very dangerous. Here we have pictures of the Kichigai family. If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of these people, you are urged to contact police. After these commercial messages we'll go to Tom with the weather." The news report ended abruptly and an ad for chocolate flashed across the TV screen.

Two teens were sitting on a sofa watching the electronic device with wide eyes. The first teen was a chocolate-eyed girl. Her brown hair was pulled back in a bun. The other was a boy with spiky snow-white hair. His eyes were blue-green and his mouth was set in a permanent scowl. The two were holding hands as of a minute ago. After hearing the reporter, the boy stood up and swore.

"Toshiro! You can't say that kind of stuff! Etsuko is here! And we don't know that was her!" the boy named Toshiro sat back down and glared at his girlfriend.

"Momo, how could that not be her? That picture… how many black haired beasts do you know?" Toshiro snapped as he closed his eyes. Momo bit the bottom of her lip.

"But why did they change their name again? First Asami said her last name was Murata, then it was Sora, and now it's Kichigai? It doesn't make sense." But deep down she knew Toshiro was right. Last year Momo's hometown held an air hockey competition for the first time. Momo won first place, and Toshiro second. One of the competitors (and also a seriously creepy stalker) had a major crush on Toshiro. Though very beautiful, the girl (who's name was Asami) was cruel and stupid, so nobody liked her.

When Toshiro bloodied her nose, Asami decided to go for revenge by kidnapping Momo and taking her to an island in the Pacific. Toshiro managed to save Momo, but then Asami came to her house and attacked everyone. Asami and her parents were shipped off to the crazy ward then for a nice visit with a straight jacket. The police were sure she and Toshiro would be safe, but neither of them believed it.

"Momo! Is that evil cow coming back for us?" A tiny version of the said girl asked. Momo jumped in surprise as her little sister came crawling out from behind the sofa. Like Momo, Etsuko had brown hair and eyes, though her locks were much longer then that of Momo's.

"Well, is that Asami girl coming back or not?" the seven-year-old asked somewhat impatiently. Toshiro stood up; Momo frowned up at her midget boyfriend. To be honest, she couldn't call him a midget anymore; Toshiro was catching up to her.

"I need to talk to Ryan…" he muttered before running out the front door. Etsuko crawled up onto the sofa and snuggled next to her older sister. Toshiro came from a rich family that lived in Florida, and because of his parent's careers he was often left at home with servants. Ryan happened to be his favorite, and thanks to him Toshiro was able to come and visit Momo during the summer.

"I'm sorry Momo; I made Toshiro leave, didn't I?" Etsuko buried her face in her sister's shirt. Momo sighed and patted the younger girl's head.

"Shiro-chan's just worried, I think. He doesn't like the idea of Asami coming near you or me or anyone else." The two siblings hugged for a moment.

"Momo, can I ask you for a favor?" Etsuko said after some silence. Momo was grateful for the change in subject.

"Sure, what is it?" Momo smiled as her sister started to look shy.

"I-I want you to t-teach me how to play air hockey!" Etsuko spoke quickly, hanging her head. Momo gasped; she was definitely not expecting that. After the serious discussion they just had, a favor like that had caught her off guard.

"I know what you're going to say! That daddy won't like it, because of what happened with Asami. I don't care if he forbids it; I wanna learn sooo badly! And you're the best player ever! Except maybe for Toshiro." The young girl looked up at her sister with pleading eyes.

Momo stared back, their two chocolate orbs understanding what words could not say. Momo understood her sister's passion for the game. Her father had always hated the game. He thought it a waste of time; a sport girls shouldn't play. But that had always been Momo and Toshiro's favorite game, even in their early childhood.

"We'll have to get the air hockey table out of the garage before mom and dad get home. And then we'll have to hide it from now on." Momo said, making sure her sister understood what needed to be done to keep the secret. She hated to disobey her father; it went against her principles.

But air hockey was one of her favorite things in the entire world, next only to Toshiro and manga. Ever since Asami had last attacked, Mr. and Mrs. Dave and Lily Hinamori decided that the sport brought nothing but trouble. Dave put the table in the garage and that was the end. Momo actually ended up crying for a week over the loss.

"Yay! Oh Momo you're the very best sister in the whole wide world!" Etsuko squealed before dragging her sister upwards.

"Come on! Let's not waste any time!" Off the two girls went. They crept into the garage and found the heavy air hockey table pushed behind a few boxes. Though it felt like it weighed a ton and took over twenty minutes to move, Etsuko and Momo were able to move the table into the basement just in time to hear their parents arrive home from work. Frantically the two girls ran to find something to hide the table. Finally Momo found an old white sheet and threw it over the air hockey table.

"Not a word to mom and dad about Asami, okay?" Momo whispered. Etsuko nodded and the girls went upstairs.

"Hello dears. I bought some General Tso's Chicken for dinner tonight!" Lily called as she carried in a bag of Chinese take out. Etsuko let out a delighted sound; that chicken was their favorite food in the existence of everything. Dave came in carrying a briefcase.

"The office was a disaster today! Why just this morning I told Josh McVerne…" While their parents chatted about work, Momo cleared off the kitchen table and Etsuko set out plates, cups, etc. As the family of four sat down to eat, Dave turned the conversation at Momo.

"Where's Toshiro at? I assumed he'd be here; that boy spends more time here then a cloud does in the sky." Momo's father chuckled before putting a forkful of chicken in his mouth.

"Yes, where is little Toshiro?" Lily giggled when Momo rolled her eyes.

"Little? Hardly. Shiro-chan's practically taller then I am." Etsuko laughed in her girly little voice.

"I can't call him midget anymore!" Momo couldn't help but smile. If only Toshiro could hear that. He hated being called short. Dave kept his eyes on his eldest daughter's. Momo knew she'd have to answer.

"He said he wanted to do some guy stuff with Ryan today." Momo lied, her voice coming out more quiet then usual. She was a bad liar, but thankfully her father seemed distracted enough not to notice. When she finished eating, Momo excused herself to her room. Up the stairs she went and into her bedroom. The walls were a pretty lilac color complete with matching carpet and bed spread.

The latest edition of _Naruto_, her favorite manga, was sitting on the purple bed where she had left it. But the unbelievably awesome read wasn't her destination. In one corner of her room was a desk and computer. Momo sat down in front of the computer and brought up her e-mail. There weren't any new messages, so the teenager quickly typed up a letter to Toshiro.

* * *

Toshiro,

I'm sorry if Etsuko made you upset. She feels bad, too. I know you feel upset about Asami, but running out like that didn't help anything. We need to get together somewhere private and talk about this. Oh, and get this! Etsuko wants me to teach her to play air hockey! We dug out the table and everything; I can't believe I actually disobeyed him!

Momo

* * *

Momo clicked the send button and waited for a reply. Surprisingly Toshiro wrote back after just a few minutes. His reply was very short.

"Meet me at our spot tomorrow at noon. We can talk there." Momo read aloud. It had been a long time since they'd been to that spot. By the town's elementary school was a small cluster of trees. It was there, just out of sight of the kids, that Momo and Toshiro built a secret tree house.

She expected the place to be rotted and moldy by now. She sighed and turned off her computer. It was getting late, and it looked like a long day tomorrow. Momo dressed for bed and fell into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams about the terribly love and revenge crazed stalker.

**A/N: Yep. That's chapter 1. I hope the readers like it. I just read over the other two fanfictions, and I realized how short and choppy the sounded. I just might go through and rewrite them, like I'm doing with one of my other fanfictions.**


	2. Lies, Frowns, and A Doomed To Fail Plan

**A/N: Gah, it's sooo hot in my house! There's no air conditioning, and this summer heat is killing me. I only got two hours of sleep last night because the heat kept me up! What I wouldn't give to have Toshiro come and turn my bed into ice…**

**Stalkers, Love, and Air Hockey**

**Chapter 2**

Though she had already lied once to her parents, Momo was forced to utter an excuse to get out of the house the next day.

"Um, Toshiro and I are going to study." Momo mumbled feebly as she passed her parents in the kitchen. Her mother looked her daughter up and down. Lily's eyes narrowed at the sight of Momo's faded jeans and wrinkled old tee shirt.

"Shouldn't you dress a little nicer? Especially if you're going out in public." Momo's mother said, sounding slightly suspicious. Momo smiled and tried not to panic.

"Um, I think Toshiro wanted to go somewhere more private…" Wrong thing to say. Dave glanced up sharply from the newspaper he was reading.

"Did you say you were studying? When I was a kid that's not how I studied." He accused, glancing at his wife.

'Oh shoot! Now what?' Momo thought, racking her brain for a way out of this. Etsuko chose that moment to appear, and from the look on her face Momo knew her younger sister had been listening.

"I'll go with Momo and make sure she and Toshiro are good!" The younger daughter said innocently at her parents. Momo frowned; she didn't know if Toshiro would take to that plan well. But noon was approaching, and she had to talk to him. Dave and Lily looked slightly put out.

"Well, if Momo doesn't mind, I don't see anything wrong with that…" Lily sighed, looking at her eldest child. Etsuko looked at her sister and nodded. Momo kept her eyes on Etsuko as she spoke.

"Sure, I don't mind. I bet Ryan can help with entertainment." Momo took Etsuko's hand and they walked out the door.

"Wait, you have no books!" Dave cried after them; he was very big on the whole study thing.

"Toshiro has some." Momo yelled over her shoulder before opening the front door and walking into the bright sunshine. She tried to comfort her conscious by pointing out that most of what she said was true. She and Toshiro were going to be studying in a private place, and he had lots of books… Momo looked down at her sister and noted she also wore old clothes.

"Thanks Etsuko. I owe you one." The sisters grinned at each other.

"You can make it up by teaching me more air hockey!" Etsuko nudged her sister in the side.

"Do you think I can practice at Toshiro's house?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"I don't know if we'll get to his house today…" Momo answered, looking at her sister's downhearted expression. Etsuko remained quiet for the rest of the walk. It didn't take long, roughly a half-hour. The elementary school stood still and empty against the mid day sky. Momo said a quick blessing for summer vacation; the tree house had no chance of being found by some wandering children. She could feel Etsuko's curiosity growing, and Momo hurried her pace.

'If I remember, it's ten paces off the path to the right of that bush…' Momo led her sister off the only visible forest path and past a blueberry bush. There, ten paces later, stood a rather large oak tree with a wooden house sitting in its branches. Etsuko gasped, and Momo laughed out loud.

"Did you and Toshiro build this?" She probed, staring up at the tree house as if it were a solid gold piece of artwork.

"Yeah. I really thought it would be ruined by now, but Toshiro must have fixed it up…" Momo walked to the base of the oak tree, where a ladder had been built. She started climbing, and a few seconds later her head appeared through a hole in the floor. She paused, looking around. To her surprise and pleasure everything looked the same as the last time she there.

The walls and floor were made out of oak wood, like the tree it sat in. When they were younger Momo and Toshiro had drug up several old and ragged rugs and placed them about the floor. Posters of their favorite TV shows and movie actors hung on the walls. There was a handmade bookcase against one wall, filled with picture books and novels. In one corner was a desk big enough for two people to sit at. Thanks to Ryan there was even an old sofa opposite of the bookcase.

Across from the desk was a very old and beat up miniature air hockey table. Behind the faded green material of the sofa was a window, the only source of light. It was there on the sofa that Momo saw Toshiro. He was lying on his side, and was breathing quietly. The only thing wrong with the picture were the dark circles under his eyes. His usual scowl was replaced with a relaxed, almost content expression. It made Momo want to squeal like a fangirl.

"What're you waiting for? Move your butt Momo!" Etsuko shouted from below. Toshiro's peaceful face crumpled into a grouchy frown. He opened his eyes and saw Momo.

"Oh, I thought I heard Etsuko…" Toshiro said with a yawn. He stood up and stretched.

"You did." Momo explained the story as Etsuko climbed up the ladder and looked around at everything. She seemed particularly eager about the air hockey table.

"Toshiro, teach me air hockey. Momo never has time to do it!" She demanded the second Momo finished her story. Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"You've only been out it for what, a day? Give her a break." He sat down on the sofa beside Momo and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Didn't your daddy say that air hockey is bad?" The young white haired boy questioned, closing his eyes for a moment. Momo could tell he hadn't slept much. Etsuko didn't reply but started to examine the puck and paddles.

"Why do you look like a zombie, Mr. Hitsugaya?" Momo asked, gently poking the dark shadows on Toshiro's face.

"Well Miss Hinamori," Toshiro started, a small smile breaking out on his tired lips.

"I was up all night talking with Ryan and researching our stalker for useful information." Momo waited for her boyfriend to continue.

"As you know Asami and her parents escaped KooKoo Crazy's yesterday at five o'clock p.m. Well, last night a weapons store was broken in to, and a katana was stolen along with two machetes. Police don't think the two are related, but I'd bet my life that Asami is carrying around a sword right now." Toshiro paused as a red hockey puck came flying past his head.

"What the he-?" Toshiro said, startled. He didn't finish, but ducked as another one nearly bonged him on the head.

"Sorry! Continue with your important conversation." Etsuko giggled as she ran to pick up the pucks. Toshiro sent the child a death glare, and Momo patted his leg. After dragging a hand through his spiky hair Toshiro continued with his findings.

"I think it's safe to assume your family is in danger. We need to deal with Asami in a way the police didn't. We need to end this. And I know just how we're going to do it." Toshiro ended his sentence just in time for his stomach to growl. Etsuko laughed again and continued to do everything short of setting the place on fire.

"Toshiro! Don't tell me you skipped breakfast!" Momo poked Toshiro's hungry belly. He gave her a look that plainly said: We're dealing with a life-threatening situation and all you're worried about his my stomach? Momo smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Shiro-chan, go ahead and tell me your plan." Toshiro did just that, and when he was done Momo knew immediately that it was doomed to fail.

"Toshiro, that'll never work! How could you even consider such a thing?" Momo moaned and buried her face in her hands.

"How do you know? Grant it, we've never done some thing like that, but it could work!" Toshiro countered. Etsuko sat down on the floor with her mouth hanging open.

'What does he think Momo is, a miracle worker?' She thought with sad look at her older sister.

**A/N: Aren't you just dying to know what Toshiro's plan is? Ha, bet you all love me for my cliffhangers. If you hate them, then you'd better stop reading this fanfiction now. I'm prone to do that quite often. Then again, if you quit now your curiosity will eat you out until you just have to finish the story!**


	3. The 'Breakup'

**A/N: Ugh, I hate how stupid my computer is acting. Is anyone else having computer issues? I think my computer's name is Josh, or something that started with the letter J… ah well.**

**Stalkers, Love, and Air Hockey**

**Chapter 3**

Toshiro rolled his eyes at the Hinamori sister's reactions.

"This could be the only thing separating your family from death and life, Momo." Toshiro scowled at the brown haired girl; didn't she get how important this was?

"But, Shiro-chan, it can't work. Never ever EVER." Momo put some emphasis on the second 'ever'.

"Maybe if I explain it again, you'll understand," Toshiro muttered. Before either girl could protest further he went off back into explanation mode.

"I'll get in contact with Tiffany, that desk lady from last year's tournament, and host a fake air hockey contest. Of course, we'll be the only ones that know it's fake. The prize will be me; I'll lie and say we broke up, and that you're entering to win me back. Knowing Asami, she'll jump at any chance to win my heart and break yours. Naturally she'd want to enter.

We'll rig the tournament and make sure she wins. When we run off into the sunset together, you can hit her on the head and knock her out. Then, I'll have Ryan take care of her. He can make sure she gets put in the toughest prison in the world, which will probably be somewhere in Europe.

While her parents spend the rest of their lives looking for their lost daughter, I'll hire somebody to tell your parents they've won a free move to Florida, pay for it, and you can live by me where I can protect everyone." Toshiro finished and allowed a very small, nearly invisible, smirk appear on his tired face.

"It's practically foolproof." He added with a yawn.

"No, no it's not Toshiro! There are so many things that could go wrong!" Momo put a hand over her face.

"Besides, daddy and mommy won't let Momo enter in the first place." Etsuko pointed out, earning another death glare from the white haired boy.

"You're used to sucking up; can't you do anything?" Toshiro hissed, obviously getting grouchy. Etsuko stuck her tongue out at the boy and turned back to the air hockey table without answering. Momo let out a tiny sob, and Toshiro glanced at her with a flustered look. The older Hinamori girl removed her hand from her face, revealing silent tears.

"I'm so scared Toshiro," Momo whispered, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I'm afraid that I'll fail, and that Asami will kill my family. It hurts so much, to feel like I can't prevent it." Etsuko watched her sister cry and felt a flower of emotions bloom in her stomach. Anger, pity, sorrow, fear, the need to help… no emotion was dominant. Toshiro pulled the crying girl into a tight hug.

"I swear on my life, Momo, that I will never let Asami touch a hair on your family's heads." He muttered into her hair.

"We can stop her, this I believe with all my heart. Just please be willing to try; I can't bear the thought of losing you." Toshiro's face crumbled into a mask of sorrow, but not a tear escaped the boy's aqua eyes. He hated to see Momo in such emotional pain. Etsuko took a deep breath; she felt like she shouldn't be here, like this was a private moment only to be shared between the couple.

"I want to help. I'll make sure Daddy and Mommy say yes, Momo!" She stood up, her eyes shinning with determination. Momo's eyes widened and she shifted out of Toshiro's embrace.

"Etsuko…" she said under her breath. Momo turned back to face Toshiro and saw he was watching her carefully.

'It's our only chance, isn't it?' Momo thought as she blinked the last of her tears away. Slowly, oh so slowly, she nodded her head to show she accepted the plan. Silently the trio made their way out of the tree house and back towards Momo's house. As they walked the rehearsed how the 'breakup' was going to play out. When the house came into view, the plan was put into action.

Momo and Toshiro stood holding hands on Momo's doorstep, a normal action before one of them said goodbye. Etsuko waited a few minutes before opening the door. While it was open Momo snapped at her sister to leave them alone, that Toshiro had something important to say.

Etsuko slammed the door, and that attracted the attention of the parents. While Etsuko distracted them with a quick lie about the studying, Momo worked herself up and started to cry. Toshiro coughed awkwardly, and the next phase of the plan started. Momo let out a gasp and turned to run inside her house. When the door was open enough for her parents to hear, Momo let out a loud sob.

"Momo, I'm So-!" Toshiro tried to say, but Momo slammed the door in his face. She stood facing her family, each one of them looking at her with surprise.

"Toshiro broke up with me!" Momo cried before running up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door shut loudly and carefully sat her latest edition of _Naruto _out of harms way before jumping on her bed.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Dave gasped, never imagining he'd hear those words coming from the mouth of his eldest daughter.

"I'll go talk to her. Etsuko, stay here!" Lily uttered. Momo heard the quiet footsteps of her mother, and Momo sobbed a bit louder. Might as well play it up as best as she could, right?

"Momo, honey, can I come in?" Lily opened the door and slipped inside, shutting it when she was in. Momo sat up and made room for her mother. When Lily was sitting they hugged.

"Did he say why he wanted to break up?" Lily asked. "H-He said that there was another g-girl. One that we met in F-Florida." Momo choked out. Thankfully her voice sounded truly upset and her mother failed to notice the lie. Momo figured the lie came so easily because that scenario was a likely possibility. Lily's eyes widened, and her face became that of understanding.

"I'm so sorry honey. I guess when they say that eighty-six percent of long distant relationships end up failing, they mean it." Lily bit her bottom lip as she realized that wasn't the proper thing to say.

"Are you sure he wanted to break up?" Momo nodded and rubbed her puffy eyes. They sat like that for awhile, Lily and Momo talking about other things until it was dark enough to get ready for bed.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Toshiro did his best to put on a stunned look as Momo slammed the door in his face. He stood there for a moment, acting like he was coming back to his senses. When Dave peered out the window and gave the white haired boy a look of hate, Toshiro knew it was time to go.

'I hope you'll be able to forgive me, Momo.' Toshiro thought with a sigh as he swiftly walked away. He and Ryan were staying at _La Hotelia_, the fanciest hotel in Somerset. Past the security guard he went, and onto the elevators. Ryan liked the fancy life, unlike Toshiro who liked things more simple.

He just had to have a room on the top floor. Toshiro sighed and when the elevator door opened he walked off. He and Ryan shared the best suite in the entire hotel. There were two separate king sized beds for them, each with their own bedside table, and a giant bathroom complete with its own hot tub. Beside the bed that belonged to Toshiro sat a high-speed laptop and wireless printer.

"Ryan?" Toshiro called, hoping his servant was home.

"In here, Master Toshiro." Ryan called back from the hot tub. Toshiro briskly entered the bathroom and wasn't surprised to see his blond haired servant inside the bubbling hot water.

"You should join me; it's quite relaxing." Ryan's cerulean blue eyes twinkled at the sight of Toshiro's grimace.

"I hate hot things." He reminded the twenty two-year-old man.

"You like Momo." Ryan said with a wink.

"We need to talk. I have a plan to get rid of Asami, but in order to do it I'm going to have to tread on many people's toes." Toshiro sat down on the toilet after making sure the lid was closed. He explained everything that had happened that day.

"Think you can manage to do that Ryan?" Toshiro asked when he was done. Ryan had a look that was similar to Momo and Etsuko's.

"I'm not sure about this Master Toshiro…" he said, wincing at the frightening look the young boy was giving him.

"But we can try! I trust you and your brain, Master." Ryan laughed nervously as Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Right, well get started on that first thing in the morning. I'm going to do a bit more research on that black haired beast." Toshiro walked to his bed and snuggled into the soft white cotton sheets. He pulled the laptop onto his lap and sighed. Ryan got out of the hot tub, changed in the bathroom, and came out with a glass of iced peach tea.

"Good luck, Master." Ryan said as he handed over the cold beverage. Toshiro waited until Ryan was lying down on his bed before turning on his laptop. Once it was on Toshiro went through his Internet history to pick off where he had left.

'Cheers to another sleepless night.' Toshiro thought before taking a long drag of the icy drink.

**A/N: I feel so weird, writing about Toshiro and Momo's breakup. Even if it was fake, I always write them getting together, not the other way around. Oh well, I think this was an interesting chapter. Hopefully you all think so as well! Please give me a review, if you get the time.**


	4. Disappointing Daughter's Daring Decison

**A/N: Okay, time to put Toshiro's plan into action! This oughta be interesting to write…Wow, this might just be the shortest author's note I've ever written. Except now it's not, 'cause I just keeping mumbling on and on and on….see? I did it again! Eh, I need to learn to shut up…Oh, by the way, I asked my mom and my computer's name is Jeremy, not Josh!**

**Stalkers, Love, and Air Hockey**

**Chapter 4**

Momo had to keep up the break-up façade for a week. During that time Toshiro pulled some strings and got in contact with the necessary people. In fact the Hinamori family were gathered in the living room watching TV when a commercial came on advertising it. Momo gulped; now was the time to put on her best acting skills.

"That Hitsugaya boy is so disgusting! Trying to sell himself off to a strange woman…I bet that competition will be rigged for him to get the girl with the biggest set of b-!" Dave snarled at the TV. He didn't get to finish his perverted sentence because Lily clamped a hand over his mouth. Etsuko looked at Momo and cocked her head, obviously wondering what they were talking about. Momo shook her head at her innocent sister, reminding her to be quiet.

"I agree dear. Only a desperate person would enter that, and even then she'd probably only do it for the money." Lily removed her hand and glared at the screen. Momo's lip quivered with anger and disbelief.

'How can they say that about Shiro-chan?' Momo thought, suddenly feeling sad.

"Um, mom, dad?" Momo cleared her voice and tried to speak louder, but found her voice wouldn't budge an octave. Lily and Dave turned to stare at their daughter, almost fearing what she would say.

"I-I would really like to enter that competition." Momo's voice squeaked, and her parents were silent for a full minute. They suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's a good one dear!" Lily laughed, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"No, I really want to!" Momo protested, annoyed at the laughter.

"Really want to what?" Dave asked, chortling and slapping his knee.

"I want to enter that competition." Momo covered her ears as her parents came to a realization and burst out into a loud roar.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! THAT DIRTBAG ISN'T COMING WTHING A HUNDRED FEET OF YOU!" Lily shouted, putting her hands on her hips. Dave was a little more concerned with the subject rather then the prize.

"AIR HOCKEY? I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH THIS BULL. I DON'T WANT MY DAUGHTER WASTING AWAY HER TIME PLAYING THAT GOD FORSAKEN SPORT WHEN SHE COULD BE STUDYING TO GET INTO COLLEGE!" A dribble of spit appeared in the corner of his mouth, and Etsuko actually got up and ran upstairs out of fright. Lily turned to argue with Dave about getting his priorities straight, because clearly Momo wanted to go crawling back to that toad was more important then her sudden urge to play a dangerous sport.

The parents fought back and forth, their voices rising to the point where the house's foundation shook. Momo stared at her parents, and she felt her shoulders shaking with fear, anger, and determination.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Momo screamed over the roar of her parents. They both yelped in surprise; Momo never was one to act that way.

"I will NOT sit here and listen to you talking about Shiro-chan like that! Nor will I let YOU stop me from playing the sport I LOVE! I am going to play in that tournament, and I DON"T care whether you approve or not!" Momo put emphasis on a few select words, and stood up. With a twang of guilt Momo saw how hurt and shocked her parents were.

'I have to do this….or else Asami will kill them! I just hope they can forgive me…' Momo thought sadly as she turned and marched up the stairs. Etsuko stood in the doorway of her sister's room, her childish features dead serious.

"Momo…" The young girl moved aside so Momo could walk past. The older girl opened her closet and pulled out an ebony duffel bag, and began putting things in it like clothes, hair and tooth brushes, money, and other things needed for travel. When everything was packed, Momo noted her parents still hadn't come up.

'They're probably still down there, wondering what they did to deserve a cruel daughter like me…' Momo hung her head for a minute before remembering Etsuko. The two sisters embraced each other and Momo whispered quietly in her ear.

"Etsuko, I'm so sorry to have to leave. But it's the only way I can protect you and mommy and daddy." Momo stroked her sister's hair.

"Can't I come with you? I want to learn to play air hockey and help save us!" Etsuko tried to put together an argument, but sounds of their parents coming back to life could be heard downstairs.

"No Etsuko. Stay here and protect everyone. I want you to be brave, and to be a better Hinamori then I am!" Momo pecked a kiss on Etsuko's forehead and grabbed the black duffel bag.

"Goodbye Momo!" Etsuko cried, tears sliding down the young girl's cheeks. She watched her sister's fleeing back and choked back a sob. Momo ran down the stairs with a strange feeling that she'd never be here to do it again.

"And just where do you think you're going young lady?" Dave hollered from his spot in the living room.

"Momo don't do this! Don't do this to mommy!" Lily wailed, her arms outstretched. Momo wanted nothing more then to be Etsuko's age, where there were no worries and she could go running back to mommy whenever something was wrong. But those days were long since over.

"I'll call you when I can." Momo said before running out the door. In her hurry she didn't even bother to shut it. It surprised Momo that nobody chased after her, but she didn't get a chance to look back. Momo ran and ran and ran. She ran until her chest felt like it was on fire, and even then she kept up a quick pace.

She was to meet Toshiro at their tree house, and with the distance she was covering Momo made it there in no time at all. Her white haired boyfriend was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. Momo could tell he still had yet to get a good night's sleep.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo whispered before running and pulling the said boy into a tight hug.

"Your parents didn't take it well, huh?" He asked, not needing an answer. The Hinamori girl held back her tears and nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Well, that was to be expected. Let's go; Ryan is waiting for us." Toshiro took her hand and they walked somewhat hurriedly through the tiny cluster of forest that separated them from the school. When they were out of the trees, Momo saw Ryan's fancy black SUV parked nearby. They climbed in the back seat, and Ryan was off.

"Let's hurry Ryan; our car doesn't exactly blend in down here and I'm sure Momo's parents are willing to do anything to get my throat slit." Toshiro sighed at his blond haired servant.

"Sure thing Master! And how are you, Momo?" Ryan seemed fairly cheerful, despite the emotions emitting from the passengers.

'Oh how I love a good adventure!' Ryan thought joyfully as he looked in the rear view mirror.

"All things considered, I suppose I'm alright." Momo replied, giving him a small smile.

"That's the ticket. And I'm sure you'll feel better when we're on the plane back to Florida. Especially since you'll be with Master Toshiro. You know, he was talking about you in his sleep the last few nights." Ryan winked at a suddenly giggly Momo and a red faced Toshiro.

"Ryan I'm going to kill you!" Toshiro hissed, his hand curling into a fist.

"Aw, Toshiro, don't be mad! I think that's sweet!" Momo giggled before pecking the white haired boy on the cheek. He calmed down then, though his shoulders were slumped in a way that told Ryan he was still in trouble.

They drove to the airport, and after Ryan arranged everything Momo found herself sitting next to Toshiro in the first class section of the plane. Ryan was a few rows back, relaxing with a pair of headphones and an adult drink. Momo had the window seat, and she looked out over the fluffy white ocean that lay before them.

'It looks like you could just walk across them…' Momo thought contently as she watched the thick layer of clouds swirl around them. Toshiro was using this time to catch a few Z's, leaving Momo to fend for herself in means of entertainment.

She liked watching the clouds and, from time to time, Toshiro. For the next two hours they flew, and by the time they landed in Miami, Florida, Momo was stiff and sore.

"Wake up Toshiro! We're here!" Momo gently shook his shoulders until a blue green eye opened up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up." He yawned before joining the crowd of people exiting the plane. Once they were reunited with Ryan and got through security, they found their luggage. Ryan led the way to the parking lot, where he had left his car before flying up to Pennsylvania. Momo was surprised to see it was identical to the black SUV back home, only this sports utility vehicle was a shiny dark blue.

Momo looked around and saw it didn't stand out among the other fancy cars nearby. They climbed in the back seat again, and Ryan expertly wove around the heavy traffic. It was hot, and though she was in a tee shirt Momo was also wearing jeans, and she felt like the heat would suffocate her.

Despite the grueling temperature, Momo was enjoying herself in the sunshine state. She had never been to Florida before, and was looking forward to seeing Toshiro's house and meeting his servants.

But when Ryan pulled up in front of what Toshiro announced as his house, Momo felt her jaw drop open. Toshiro chuckled as the car parked in front of a building that would have put the White House to shame.

**A/N: Well, there you have it, another dramatic chapter. I've been writing a lot of drama lately, or so it seems. Hmm, I'll just have to fix that by adding in some fluff, now won't I? Drop of a lovely review before you leave!**


	5. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**A/N: Long time for an update, I know. This is what happens when you're trying to write three different fanfictions at one time. I recommend not doing that!**

**Stalkers, Love, and Air Hockey**

**Chapter 5**

Momo's eyes nearly popped out of her head. The ashen mansion lay stretched across a beautifully decorated and well-kept lawn. Its gray bricks countered the colorful gardens and flowers nicely, and the entire effect was pulled off by a medium sized fountain placed on the house's West Side. Ryan and Toshiro climbed out of the SUV and grabbed the luggage.

"Momo, are you there?" Toshiro gently placed a finger under her open mouth and pushed it shut.

"W-Wow." Momo said before blinking as if in a daze. Toshiro took her hand and they walked on a stone sidewalk to the front door. Scents from all the different flowers tickled Momo's nose, each better smelling then the last.

"Welcome to the Hitsugaya Manor, Mistress Momo." Ryan winked at the brown haired girl before swinging the dusky door wide open. Toshiro rolled his eyes before heading inside first, gently dragging Momo along after him.

The inside décor matched the color scheme outside, a mix of gray and color. There were more doors then Momo could count, and in the middle of the room they were in stood an elegant staircase. A line of servants came running out of various rooms, all uttering greetings to their young master and his lady friend.

"Everyone, this is Momo Hinamori, my best friend and girlfriend. Momo, this is everyone else." Toshiro introduced the said people with a wave of his hand.

"H-Hello." Momo said shyly, tightening her hold on Toshiro's hand. The servants seemed nice enough; they all bowed and curtsied at her and smiled warmly. Momo noted that there was a good mixture of young and old, male and female servants.

"I'm going to take Momo up to her room, so that she can get comfortable." Toshiro announced, moving towards the grand stairs. Many servants offered to do that job, but Toshiro assured them he wanted to do it.

They picked up their luggage and Momo timidly followed after her boyfriend. The next floor was just as confusing as the last, what with all the different splashes of colors and never ending line of doors. Toshiro turned to the right and walked to the third door on his left.

"This will be your room, Momo. Mine's just across the hall, so if you ever need anything you can just go in." Toshiro said as he balanced the luggage to one hand and opened the door. Momo figured her room must be a quest room, and she found it to her liking. In fact, it was amazing just how 'at home' she felt in it.

"I had it redecorated to fit your style." Toshiro admitted, his blue green eyes sweeping the room as a final inspection. The walls were painted a pinkish purple color, different then the ones at home but still similar. The carpet was a lavender color, closer to what her bedroom had been.

The bed was large, a queen size, and the bedspread matched the walls and the carpet. There was a writing desk off to the side, and stacked on top was a fairly large pile of assorted manga next to a bowl of chocolate. There was even a pale pink laptop sitting on top of the bed!

"Toshiro, this is amazing!" Momo gasped, dropping her luggage out of surprise. Toshiro wove an arm around her waist.

"Glad you like it." He murmured in her ear, mentally smirking at the acknowledgement that he was finally tall enough to do so. Momo blushed and pecked him on the lips. Her fingers were just starting to make their way through his hair when Ryan walked in and interrupted them with a muffled laugh.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to walk in on your love-fest!" Ryan backed away slowly, the humor dying from his face at the look Toshiro was giving him.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. I'll send somebody for you when it's time. Right now, I have some business that needs taken care of." Toshiro's voice was dripping with acid as he advanced on the blond man. Ryan shot off like a bullet, and Toshiro raced after him. Momo felt a bit put out from having her Shiro time taken away, but the manga and chocolate were pulling at her mind non-stop.

'Just one chapter, and one piece of candy. I don't want to spoil my appetite before dinner.' Momo thought as she sat down at the desk. To her delight the chair started vibrating, relaxing every muscle in her body. The manga pile had some of her favorites and a few new ones, which Momo liked instantly.

And the chocolate, oh it was like heaven! Momo found herself reading book after book and stuffing several chocolates in her mouth at one time. The hour flew by in seconds, and when a knock was heard at Momo's door she was fast asleep, her head lying on top of the last manga book she had finished.

"Mistress Hinamori?" The servant, a grandfatherly sort of man with wispy gray hair, gently opened the door. Momo awoke with a start, letting out a shrill gasp. The servant also let out a surprised noise, and the two noises started another round of shrieks. When they finally calmed down, both apologized for scaring each other.

"I am so sorry Mistress Hinamori. Please forgive me for acting so rudely. My name is Mr. Hollogan, and Master Toshiro sent me to fetch you for dinner." Mr. Hollogan explained. Momo rubbed the sand from her eyes and stood up, sad to be removed from the vibrating chair. A large pile of chocolate wrappers was sitting on the desk, and Momo murmured an embarrassed apology.

"Nonsense, Mistress Hinamori. I will personally clean it up after dinner. Now, if you would please come. Master Toshiro does not like to be kept waiting." Mr. Hollogan walked out of Momo's bedroom, with the said brunette walking close behind. Down the staircase they went, and after passing a million doors Mr. Hollogan stopped in front of one.

Momo thanked the elderly man and walked inside. She found herself in a smaller dining room. In the middle of the floor sat an oak table, big enough for a family of five. Behind the head of the table was a fireplace, but why you would need one in Florida Momo couldn't imagine.

Toshiro sat at the head of the table, and Momo saw a chair had been squeezed in beside him. A rare smile shone on the white haired boy's face when his girlfriend finally arrived.

"Did you enjoy yourself this last hour?" He asked, patting the seat beside him. Momo sat down and wove her fingers through his.

"Well, there are certain perks to having my own house for a bedroom." Momo teased, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I can tell. Your breath smells of chocolate." Toshiro leaned closer, and to Momo's delight his breath smelled of watermelon.

"Master, food's here." Ryan yelled before opening the door, giving the two teens enough time to separate. Ryan didn't look hurt, but his mood was sour. The blue eyed man served two plates of stuffed crust extra cheese pizza and quickly backed out of the room.

"What did you do to that poor man?" Momo asked, sending worried glances in Ryan's direction. Toshiro didn't answer, but picked up his pizza and took a bite. Momo sighed; it looked like he didn't intend on answering. So she changed the subject, and the two talked quietly throughout the rest of dinner. When they were finished, Toshiro handed over a piece of mint gum.

"What's this for?" Momo asked as she plopped the yummy green stick in her mouth.

"To kill the smell of garlic and grease from the pizza we just ate." Toshiro replied before chewing his own piece.

"And we need to do that because…?" Momo raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, clearly silently demanding an answer.

"Just chew." Toshiro said, refusing to say another word. When both their mouths smelled like a forest of spearmint, Momo once again demanded an answer. Before saying anything Toshiro ordered her to spit out her gum. They pulled out the sticky green goop and sat it on their plates.

"This is why." Toshiro said softly, cupping the side of Momo's face and pulling her in for a kiss. It was a deep, romantic kind of kiss. One that sent Momo's head spinning and her fingers to his hair.

She held him to her face, neither of them caring that they were running low on oxygen. When they broke apart, Toshiro's smile was gone and his usual scowl was in place. Momo didn't take that as a bad sign; that was just Shiro being Shiro.

"You know, it's ironic." Momo uttered as she traced imaginary patterns on the back of Toshiro's hand; he still held it to her face.

"Hn? What's ironic?" Toshiro questioned.

"We made up a break up so I could sneak down here with you and save my family from Asami, yet we've done nothing so far to help prepare for that." Momo felt entirely at peace, despite the dark and looming situation that seemed to hang over her head like a rain cloud. Toshiro stiffened slightly at the observation.

"That might not be as accidental as you might think." He sighed, looking into Momo's chocolate eyes. For a moment Momo was able to see past their lovely exterior and see the fear that lurked behind them. Momo's voice wouldn't work, so she mouthed his name wordlessly.

"I… I'm afraid of what will happen if I fail. If I don't protect you from Asami, that is. It feels like this could be all the time I have left with you, and I don't want to waste a second of it. You're my sun and my moon, Momo. If you go down, my planet won't survive. It'll become a chunk of rock, barren and dead." Toshiro removed his hand from Momo's face and held both of her hands.

"Toshiro…you needn't be afraid. We're going to stop Asami, and live happily ever after." Momo's voice kicked into action, thought her octave was low.

'I promise, I won't let you die. Because without your planet to need me, I'm worthless and unloved. I need you just as you need me.' Momo thought. She considered saying them out loud, but Toshiro seemed to understand well enough without the dialog.

"Then we may as well get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll practice our air hockey skills. I guess we should work on our anti-relationship skills as well." Momo and Toshiro both frowned at that last part. With a quick kiss good night the two teens made their way to their beds and fell asleep, Momo's mind resting much sooner then a still worried Toshiro's.

**A/N: I really wanted to write something fluffy after all this action. I'm glad I did, too, because fluff is my favorite thing to write. I think it should be a genera on fanfiction! All fluff lovers band together to make fanfiction add it on the genera list!**


	6. Sexy Capes and Crowns

**A/N: -sigh- I just had a blond moment. I wanted some **_**hot**_** chocolate so I poured some milk in a coffee cup and dumped in a giant pile of hot chocolate mix. Well, common sense tells you to heat the milk first, then put in the chocolate. So I had to stand in my kitchen and drink cold hot chocolate, because if I would have put that in the microwave the chocolate would have burned (I've done this in the past, and that's what I did) No wonder my mom says common sense skipped my generation… Make sure you read the ending author's note for a special contest :D**

**Stalkers, Love, and Air Hockey**

**Chapter 6**

The next day Momo found herself in a room filled with nothing but air hockey tables. There were small ones; there were big ones. There were old ones; there were new ones. Some were made of plastic, others solid wood. The point is, there were more then enough air hockey tables to fill the fantasies of a teenager.

"Toshiro, why are there so many?" Momo questioned as she entered the room and began examining each one with curiosity.

"I don't know. I guess all my servants saw how much I loved the sport, and for each birthday and Christmas they gave me a new one. They even gave me a fancy one the day I announced we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend." Toshiro replied, wandering over to gently pat the said table.

It was a beautiful wooden table made from the trunk of a peach tree. Momo walked over and admired it; it was certainly a piece of art worthy of affection. With a side-glance at Toshiro Momo saw that the circles under his eyes had faded from black to gray; he was obviously sleeping better.

"Okay, we've only got a few days until the competition. Even though this competition is going to be rigged, the competitors are going to be trying their very best. So we need to hone our skills to ensure victory." Toshiro moved to one end of the table and picked up a paddle. Momo moved to the other and they began to lightly pass it back and forth.

"If all goes according to plan, you and Asami will make it to the final two. You'll make her sweat a bit by taking a good lead, but then slip up and let her win. Then you can run off in a fit of emotional rage and ambush us once we're out of sight." He added as their sparring match continued to evolve into a full-fledged battle. Momo frowned as the puck went flying past her paddle and into the goal.

"So I'm supposed to act like a love sick puppy, right? I'll have to act like Asami then." She shuddered, showing her dislike of having to be anything like the black haired beast. Momo pulled out the puck and they started again.

"I know it's horrible, but it's the only way." Toshiro reminded her as their paddles struck with such force that the puck went flying off the table. He went to retrieve it, and when he returned he sat the puck down on the table and scored again.

"I think I'll call this tournament the Aijou Air Hockey Competition, since the winner is to receive my love." Toshiro announced casually as he and Momo battled it out, scowling when Momo finally got a goal on him.

"Oh, I'm sure Asami will love that." Momo replied sarcastically, her brow furrowed in concentration as her paddle whacked the puck back towards Toshiro. The two spent a lot of time in that air hockey room over the next few days. The day of the competition arrived in no time at all, and when Momo awoke that morning her stomach was a pretzel of nerves and fear.

'I wonder if Asami will attack me when she sees me…' Momo thought with worry as she got up and dressed for the competition. She was wearing jeans and a nice long sleeved gray shirt. When she was ready, Momo walked across the hall and knocked on Toshiro's door.

"Ow! Can't you watch where you're sticking that pin?" came Toshiro's angry voice from behind the door. An elderly woman servant murmured her apologies.

"Toshiro? Everything okay in here?" Momo called as she opened the door with alarm. Toshiro was standing on a stool, looking very grouchy. The servant was finishing hemming the edges of a white cape that he was wearing. Ryan was sitting on Toshiro's bed, offering suggestions here and there.

"Um, what are you doing Toshiro?" Momo asked as she moved to sit by Ryan.

"Our research shows that the average teenage girls think guys with odd hair colors look sexy in a cape. We're trying our best to make Master Toshiro more appealing to Asami, to ensure she enters and wants to win." Ryan explained before Toshiro could open his mouth. He suddenly got a mischievous look on his face.

"What do you think Momo? Does Master Toshiro look sexy in a cape?" Ryan questioned, smirking as a brilliant blush rose to Momo's cheeks.

"Ryan, leave her the heck alone." Toshiro growled as the servant finished up the cape. Momo was grateful for his interruption; she really didn't want to answer that in front of the two adults. The servant then pulled out a beautiful silver crown and sat it on Toshiro's head.

When the servant picked up her sewing supplies and left, Toshiro leaned against the wall and sighed. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if to announce he had a headache.

'All the stress from thinking of Asami is going to drive me to suicide.' Toshiro thought, wishing he could send the black haired beast a dark look.

"What's with the crown?" Momo asked the blond haired man sitting beside her, deciding not to make Toshiro angry today.

"Ryan thinks it looks good with the cape." Toshiro answered back wearily, ignoring the fact that Ryan looked put out from not getting to answer. To make up for last time, Ryan quickly asked

"Well, Momo, does Toshiro look sexier with the crown or not?" He laughed as Toshiro sighed and Momo blushed a deeper shade of scarlet. Toshiro opened his eyes and moved to sit next to Momo, deciding it wasn't worth the energy to fight with Ryan today.

"Okay, I want to go over our plans one last time to make sure we all have a complete understanding. When we get to the competition I'm going to act like I don't care about you anymore, Momo, and you're going to act like an annoying fangirl.

The competition will start, and you and Asami will both win, because Ryan will have everything rigged. Make sure you let Asami win, and feel free to really play up the fangirl role. Make it convincing, because she'll probably have her guard up the entire time.

One slip, and she'll escape. Then we'll really be in trouble." Toshiro rubbed Momo's arm absentmindedly, his thoughts apparently taking a more personal road. The trio remained silent for a while, until Ryan said it was time to go.

"Oh, Momo?" Toshiro uttered as the brown haired girl stood up with Ryan to leave. "Yes, Shiro-chan?" Momo sat back down and looked at him.

"Please remember that anything I say or do is just an act. I really do love you more then you can ever imagine. Promise me you'll keep that in mind, and try to forgive me when this is all over." The white haired boy leaned in and brushed his lips against Momo's for a brief moment.

"I promise, Shiro-chan." Momo whispered back softly, her fingers lightly touching his cheek. Ryan cleared his throat just then, not wanting to ruin the moment but also not wanting to be late for the competition.

"Let's go, Bed Wetter." Toshiro said, smiling lightly before taking Momo's hand and pulling her after Ryan.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was kinda short. The next chapter should turn out much longer, so hopefully that'll make up for this one. If anyone wants to submit an OC as an air hockey competitor, just PM me the information. I'll need their name, age, gender, description, personality, and some background information. You will receive all credit for that character, I promise!**


	7. The Competition Begins

**A/N: Sorry for the long, long, looong update everyone. As you know I'm trying to write three different fanfics at one time, and one of mine kept getting a lot of reviews and stuff, so I sorta got inspired to go on with it for a bit (hint hint :D)**

**Disclaimer: I want to thank everyone who entered their OC's; you guys made me so happy! And the lucky people are: Kimi, who belongs to Momo - Toshiro, and Tansei, who belongs to Histuhinaeva!!!!!!! (). Thanks again guys! 3**

**Stalkers, Love, and Air Hockey**

**Chapter 7**

Ryan drove the two teens to the local high school, the place where the big showdown was to happen at. The school was much larger than the tiny high school back in Pennsylvania, Momo noted. They entered the yellow-bricked building and the first thing Momo saw was people.

Lots and lots of girls, actually. And the ages ranged from twelve to eighteen and everything in-between. Toshiro gently pushed past Momo, and she knew it was time to go into fangirl mode. When the awaiting girls saw him, they started screaming and cheering.

Toshiro grimaced and quickly dashed down a hallway. Several females followed in hot pursuit. Ryan told her she had to sign in at the office located off to the side, and then gave her directions to the gym.

"The competition will be held there. Good luck, Momo!" Ryan patted her head before disappearing after Toshiro. Momo gulped; she was all alone in a sea of fangirls. There were no familiar faces at all; in fact, a majority of the girls were giving each other death glares, as if daring them to try and take Toshiro as their own.

Momo edged through the outskirts of the crowd and moved into the less crowded office. She noticed Tiffany, the woman who had signed her up for her first air hockey competition, sitting behind the desk.

"Hey, Momo! It's good to see you again!" Tiffany greeted with a bright smile as she started typing on her computer.

"Okay, you're all signed up. The competition starts in ten minutes, so make sure you get to the gym soon." The blond haired office lady added.

"Right, thanks." Momo returned a small smile and turned to leave. Her sudden turn didn't prepare her to stop when she realized somebody was behind her, and Momo ended up smacking heads with a girl who appeared a few years younger then herself.

"I'm sorry!" the brown-eyed girl said in a soprano voice that rang with innocence.

"No, it was my fault!" Momo said quickly, taking in the girl's appearance. She had a pretty, kind looking face that was curtained by a frame of curly white ringlets. Like her hair the girl's skin was slightly pale, and it made her look somewhat younger. She wore a soft white sweater top and light blue jeans.

"I like your hair; it's very pretty." Momo added with a shy smile. The girl smiled back, looking just as bashful.

"Thank you. Most people scoff at my hair and poke fun at it. My name's Kimberly Elizabeth, but I prefer the nickname Kimi." Kimi held out an alabaster hand and Momo grasped it gently.

"I'm Momo Hinamori, and it's great to meet you, Kimi." Momo heard Tiffany cough in the background, and knew it was time they got going.

"I take it you're entering the Aijou Air Hockey Competition as well?" Kimi stated as they walked out of the office and down the hall Toshiro had narrowly escaped by.

"Yeah, I am. You see, I was dating Toshiro, but we broke up. And now I want to show him how good I am at air hockey so that he'll go back out with me!" Momo forced some excitement into her voice, and to her own ears it sounded convincing. That was a good sign, at least.

"Oh, how nice. Personally I think he's a bit too grumpy to make a good boyfriend. To be honest, I only entered because I love the sport more then anything." Kimi admitted. Momo noticed that she was beginning to sound less shy.

"But, Kimi, what would you do if you won?" the brown haired girl asked, pointing out the major flaw in the girl's plan. Kimi paused for a moment and then shrugged.

"I suppose I don't know. It would be nice to have somebody to live with, true enough, but…I'd probably give Toshiro to whoever came in second place." Kimi replied before leading Momo around a corner and down another hallway.

"Don't you live with your parents?" Momo questioned, not wanting to sound nosy or anything. She used a tone that told Kimi she was free to not answer. Kimi's chocolate orbs looked down at the ground and she stayed quiet for a second.

"My parents…are dead." She answered slowly. Momo gasped and quickly changed the subject. They talked about lighter subjects until they reached the gym. By then Momo had Kimi laughing, a sound that rang like wind chimes.

"Well, here we are." Kimi announced as they walked into a gym filled to the brim with people. Momo couldn't count the number of air hockey tables she saw, for there were too many. And it didn't help that everywhere she turned she saw a number of girls.

The bleachers were packed full of spectators, and only there did Momo see any males. At one end of the gym a gray folding table was set up with Toshiro seated in the center, his silver crown sparkling in the light. Behind him stood Ryan, who was holding a black marker. Taped to the wall was a chart that would soon mark the winners and losers of each round.

"Wow, Kimi, isn't this place huge?" Momo exclaimed, turning to face the white haired girl beside her. Instead Momo found herself face to face with a raven-haired girl, whose piercing mint green eyes and extreme facial beauty were scrunched with anger.

"My, if it isn't the little bed wetter. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Asami crossed her arms and glared at Momo, who was frozen with fear. Asami was wearing a tight, low cut shirt that matched the color of her eyes, and a tight black leather mini skirt.

"I thought you died or something; why else would Toshiro need a new girlfriend?" Asami flicked her long midnight locks back, and Momo got a strong whiff of perfume. The fragrance seemed to knock some sense back into Momo.

"I'll have you know, you black haired beast, that Toshiro broke up with me. But don't worry your ugly little head; I'll be winning him back today!" Momo snapped, amazed at her own mean-ness. It was so out of character for the Hinamori girl.

"Why you little-!" Asami growled, looking like she was going to lunge out at Momo. Before she could do anything, Ryan pulled out a microphone and started to speak.

"Welcome to the Aijou Air Hockey Competition, hosted by your devilishly handsome son-of-a-millionaire Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Ryan read off of a note card, pausing to give the audience time to applaud.

They didn't let him down. When the last clapper had finished, Toshiro forced himself to look happy and smile at everyone. To put on a show he even winked at a few of the competitors, one of which fainted with joy.

"Let's go over the rules just to make sure everyone understands. If you loose, then that's it. Game over. You will be kicked out of the competition and out of this school. There are no second chances, okay?

Cheaters will also get kicked out; Master Hitsugaya hates liars and cheaters more then anything. There will only be one lucky winner. That winner is entitled to become Master Hitsugaya's girlfriend, and after the competition you will join him for a romantic date.

So good luck to everyone, and may the best female win!" Ryan's preamble ended with a roar from the audience. Ryan then went to read off who was going against who, and what table they should be at.

"Humph. Well, bed wetter, hope you like payback. Because that's what's on today's menu!" Asami poked Momo in the chest before running off to meet her first opponent.

'That's what you think. Just wait; Toshiro and I are going to take you down!' Momo thought as she watched Asami disappear into the crowd of competitors.

"Table fifty-two: Hinamori Momo and Torikkusuta Tansei." Ryan briefly exchanged a look with Toshiro before reading the next two names. Behind the white haired boy's smile Toshiro's insides were a heaping pile of nerves.

'This is it. Everything, the safety of Momo, her family, the public, even me, depends on this air hockey competition. If we mess this up…' Toshiro's thoughts turned very pessimistic as he watched the sea of fangirls in front of him break apart and head for their stations.

**A/N: Asami's back for round three! Wow, back when I first started this series I never though I'd write about Asami again, and here she is two fanfictions later! That's kinda cool, you know? Most villains I write don't ever appear in a fanfiction again…**


	8. The Mistake

**A/N: I have some bittersweet news. Tomorrow I'm going to the beach. That's good for me, but bad for you. I won't have any computers or anything, so there won't be an update for probably at least a week. Sorry, everyone!**

**Stalkers, Love, and Air Hockey**

**Chapter 8**

"Table fifty-two…fifty-two…" Momo muttered as she moved around in the crowd. Other girls kept pushing her in their hurry to find their air hockey tables, and on more then one occasion Momo found an elbow in her face. She finally found table fifty-two, and with a sigh she noticed it was as far away from Toshiro as possible.

"Hey, why is a pretty girl like you looking so glum?" Momo's opponent asked, their emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. Momo gasped as she took in Tansei's navy blue hair and handsome facial features.

"B-But you're a….boy!" Momo knew she looked silly with that surprised expression on her face, but she couldn't believe her eyes.

'_Toshiro has __fanboys__?_' She thought with an another inward gasp. Tansei seemed to guess what she was thinking and he quickly shook his head.

"No, don't worry, I didn't enter to win the Hitsugaya kid!" He laughed when Momo let out a sigh of relief.

"Then why did you enter?" the girl asked, glad to know that Toshiro didn't have to worry about stalking men.

"To meet sexy single women, like yourself." Tansei answered with a wink. Momo felt her face blush.

"S-Sorry to disappoint, but my heart and soul belongs to Toshiro." Momo uttered before taking her place at one end of the table. Tansei didn't look disappointed in the slightest as he took the end opposite of Momo.

"If everyone is ready, I'll explain the rules one more time. The first one to ten wins. When you win or loose, come tell me and I'll write your name on this scoring board. Losers must leave the building at once. I'll be walking around to keep an eye out for cheaters. Whenever you're ready, you may begin." Ryan announced once all the girls (and Tansei) had found their spots.

Toshiro frowned and rested his head on his hands as he looked out over the crowd for Momo and Asami. Sadly both were out of sight, and he was forced to watch the games closest to him. Out of the corner of his eye Toshiro saw Ryan watching him expectantly. Toshiro nodded slightly and focused on the air hockey games.

Tansei picked up his paddle and when Momo was ready he hit the puck down the table. Momo blocked it and the bounced it back and forth. Within the next five minutes she managed to score three times.

'I can't believe this is so easy!' Momo thought as she sent the puck flying into Tansei's goal again.

"Wow Momo, you're pretty good." Tansei observed as he hit the puck towards Momo's goal. She blocked it and smiled

"Thanks. You're not to bad yourself." She hit the puck too hard, and the tiny red disc went flying off the table. Tansei fetched it and when he returned Momo noticed he looked crestfallen.

"Are you okay Tansei?" the brown haired girl asked worriedly. Tansei put the puck back on the table and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess. It's just, well, I don't think I can beat you. I really wanted to win this and get some money to pay for my parent's hospital bills. They're gravely sick, and without the proper expensive medical care they could die." The seventeen-year-old sighed as the puck slid inside his goal again.

"Oh Tansei, that's terrible!" Momo gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" She added with a sniffle. It pained her to have to take this kind of opportunity away from the green eyed teen when he needed it most, but she had to save her own family. While Momo was busy talking Tansei hit the puck and it went straight into Momo's goal.

"Tansei! You lied so you could score!" Momo accused angrily.

'He really had me upset!' she thought, her tone dripping with acid.

"Heh, sorry love. My parent's really are sick, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity." He laughed, not seeming to care about Momo's feelings.

"But, if you want, we can always talk about it over dinner tonight." He added hopefully.

"I told you, I love-!" Momo started to say, but she was cut off by another puck that sailed inside her goal. Her thoughts were fuming as she pulled the puck out of her goal. She wanted to say something, but she saw Ryan walking towards them and decided to hear what he had to say first.

"Torikkusuta Tansei, can I have a word with you?" Ryan said, motioning for the said competitor to come closer. Tansei did as he was told, and his surprised face became one of delight as he listened to what Ryan had to say. With a nod Tansei held out his hand and Ryan handed over a wad of cash.

Tansei quickly pocketed the dough and waved goodbye to Momo. He practically ran out of the school, and when he reached the outside Momo could hear him yelling with joy. Ryan winked at the Hinamori girl before walking off to watch over other games. Toshiro followed Ryan with his eyes, and he was pleased to see that Momo had been kicking Tansei's butt.

Similar situations happened to each of Momo's opponents. She noticed that whether she was winning or not, Ryan would always sneak over and bribe the other person to quit, granting Momo the title of winner. And it wasn't always with money; sometimes it was with jewelry or candy. One time it was even a new pack of underwear.

Slowly the sea of fangirls began to thin out, and a good three hours later the numbers were down to half. Toshiro stretched his neck and rubbed his eyes; he had been dying of boredom the entire time. He was also annoyed that almost every girl who had lost so far had cried.

'I guess I never realized just how desirable I am…' he thought grumpily.

"Master Toshiro, Momo is doing great! And not just because this tournament is rigged either!" Ryan uttered excitedly to the white haired boy while he used his marker to write down some unfamiliar names. Little did either of them know, a snowy haired girl had been walking close by and heard that snag of the conversation. Her soprano voice gasped in horror at the mutiny she had witnessed.

"Alright competitors, we're going to take a little break now to give you some time to relax." Ryan said into his microphone, much to the delight of the fangirls. The audience stood up to move around and stretch, and soon it became just as crowded and confusing as when the tournament started. Momo flexed her fingers; they were getting stiff from holding the puck for so long. She turned to make a quick trip to the bathroom but instead found herself face to face with Kimi.

"Momo how could you?" Kimi whispered, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"How could I what?" Momo questioned in bewilderment.

"You, that grumpy Hitsugaya kid, and this tournament are all fake! This is a rigged competition!" Kimi glared at the Hinamori girl with accusing chocolate orbs.

"No, Kimi, you don't understand!" Momo gasped, looking around for any traces of Asami.

"Don't tell me what I understand and don't! How could you lie like this Momo? I thought you were a better person then this!" Kimi cried as she pointed at Momo.

"You're nothing but a liar!" She shrieked.

"Shhh! Kimi, keep it down!" Momo said quietly, fearing the worst. And Momo's fears virtualized before her very eyes. The familiar green eyes looked from Kimi to Momo.

"What's going on here?" Asami demanded to know. Ryan and Toshiro were busy chatting; they had no idea what was going on. And even if they did, they were too far away to do any good. Because despite Momo's looks of pleading and warning, Kimi told Asami everything she had heard.

And let's just say that if looks could kill, the entire place would be one fiery pit of death right about now.

**A/N: Suspense! Ha ha ha ha! That is my parting gift to you! So hopefully this chapter will keep you on your toes until the next update! Perhaps in return you can give me a review? Hey, that rhymes with 'you'!**


	9. Shiro chan

**A/N: School's just around the corner….ugh…. that's not too good. But then again I'm kinda looking forward to school this year…. Stupid bittersweet feelings…**

**Stalkers, Love, and Air Hockey**

**Chapter 9**

Kimi seemed to realize that she shouldn't have yelled at Momo quite so loud. She turned and ran off, clearly wanting to avoid the conflict. Momo watched the white haired girl go and wished she could also run away from all this.

"Y-You know what, Asami, why don't you just go take Toshiro now? He's not worth fighting over anymore." Momo fibbed. She didn't know what to do, now that the plan was going down the toilet.

"Oh, don't worry bed wetter, I plan on to. But first thing's first…" Asami pulled out a microphone from places unknown and demanded the attention off the remaining fangirls.

"We've been tricked! All this time we thought we were fighting for Toshiro, but it was in vain. The Aijou Air Hockey Tournament is rigged, rigged I tell you!" Asami screeched, glaring up at Toshiro. The Hitsugaya kid and Ryan were frozen in shock. The other fangirls gasped and whispered to each other.

"Why should we believe you?" One brave soul shouted, earning a round of agreed murmurs.

"You should believe me because I've dealt with Toshiro's lies before! But let's not blame him. Rather let's blame the witch that was responsible for this entire heart brake: Momo Hinamori!" Asami pointed at Momo, and to the brunette's dismay the other girls seemed to believe her.

"I say we stick her head in the boy's bathroom's toilets!" One girl shouted.

"Let's make her clean the cafeteria with her toothbrush!" another called.

"No, we will give her the ultimate punishment; we shall make her watch as I claim Toshiro as my own!" Asami shouted, smirking when the other fangirls looked taken aback.

"That's not fair! Why do you get Toshiro?" the brave kid from before growled.

"Because if you don't, then I'll have to use this!" Asami cried as she pulled out a spork. The fangirls laughed; they weren't afraid of a kitchen utensil. But Momo, Toshiro, and Ryan knew there was more to that tiny item then meets the eye.

Asami aimed for one of the air hockey tables and pressed a tiny red button on the end of the spork. A laser beam shot out and smashed the table into a million pieces. Screams erupted as the fangirls and members of the audience fled the school.

In the mass hysteria, Toshiro ripped off his crown and cape and tried to run to Momo. But he couldn't find her amidst all the people.

"Ryan, find that crazy girl and lock her up!" Toshiro yelled, praying Momo was all right. Ryan nodded and scuttled off in another direction. When the school was as empty as a ghost town, Toshiro saw Asami some five yards away holding the spork to Momo's neck.

"Asami, don't hurt her!" he hollered, his voice almost pleading.

"Hee hee, it's nice to see you too Shiro-chan!" Asami giggled. Momo's bottom lip quivered; that spork was dangerously close to her neck.

"Please, Asami, I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt Momo!" Toshiro promised. He was watching Asami's every move like a hawk, waiting for some kind of attack.

"Anything?" Asami questioned, making sure they had an understanding.

"Don't do it Toshiro! I'm not worth it!" Momo cried, knowing what Toshiro was about to do.

'Where's Ryan when you need him?' the Hinamori girl thought sorrowfully.

"You _are_ worth it, Momo. It's my fault you're in this mess, and that's exactly why I have to do this. Asami, if you let Momo go home safely and promise not to ever bother her family again, I will do anything you want. It doesn't matter what. If it makes you happy, I'll do it." Toshiro stated, his voice turning hard and cold.

"No! Asami you can take me and do whatever you want to me! Just leave Toshiro alone!" Momo yelled, tears sliding down her cheeks. Asami cackled joyfully.

"Oh happy day! I finally get the man of my dreams, and I get to watch my enemy cry about it! This is better then Christmas!" Asami threw Momo to the ground, laughing again when she heard a loud 'thud'. Momo gasped in pain as she clutched the back of her head. She could feel a bump swelling.

"Momo!" Toshiro reached out, wishing he could help his beloved. Asami closed the distance between she and Toshiro and automatically pulled him in for a kiss. Momo watched from the ground; her head was spinning and pounding painfully.

"I love you so much Shiro-chan!" Asami gasped when their lips finally parted. Toshiro looked slightly green.

'Her tongue… was in…m-my mouth…' Toshiro thought, his insides cramping with disgust. He had never felt so traumatized in all his life!

"Come, Shiro-chan! Let's race off into the sunset and celebrate our new love!" Asami cheered, her arms still wrapped around the white haired boy. Toshiro grunted in reply, looking desperately at Momo.

"Goodbye, Momo." Toshiro uttered as Asami forcefully dragged him away. With wobbly legs Momo made herself stand up.

"Toshiro…!" Momo whispered, watching her boyfriend walk away in the arms of the black haired beast. The duo didn't get far. In fact, they had barely gone six feet before a giant net came falling from the ceiling. Toshiro narrowly dodged the falling net, but Asami wasn't so lucky. She crashed to the ground, her spork flying. It was caught by our favorite blond servant.

"Ryan! You pulled through!" Toshiro smiled a truly happy smile.

"The police are on their way. I told them everything; they assured me this time Asami wouldn't escape." Ryan announced proudly.

"No! You ruined everything! We were suppose to be together!" Asami cried angrily.

"Not in this life time." Toshiro hissed, death glaring the black haired girl.

"Toshiro!" Momo yelled delightfully. She ran to him, and when he was close enough she pulled him into a big hug.

"Oh Momo, I'm so terribly sorry!" He whispered in her ear.

"I know, I know…" Momo whispered back, the tears still flowing. Nobody paid any attention to the struggling girl under the net.

"Grrr, that's it! You dorks are going down, and then Toshiro and I can be together! Mom, Dad, attack!" Asami commanded. Out of nowhere her parents came running, each holding a machete. Her father carried a katana, which he quickly used to cut Asami free.

"Here you go, darling." He said once his daughter was standing. He handed over the katana and coughed briefly.

"Looks like my brother's given you some of his sickness." Asami's mom stated with concern.

"Is Uncle Torikkusuta sick again?" Asami asked, her voice slightly worried. It was the only time Toshiro had ever heard such an emotion coming from Asami.

"Wait, Tansei's your uncle?!" Momo gasped in surprise. It was hard to imagine, given the close age difference.

"No, stupid. Tansei's my cousin. I'm talking about his dad." Asami snapped as she adjusted her hold on her katana.

"Now, if we're through with twenty questions, I'd like to finish this once and for all." Asami said. The family of three raised their blades in unison, preparing to strike. Toshiro held Momo as tight as he could, both of them fearing for their lives. Ryan moved to stand in front of the two teens. He may not last long in a three on one fight, but he was prepared to protect them with his life.

"Prepare to die-!" Asami started to say, her eyes shining with triumph. Before she could finish, however, a puck came flying out of the background and clunked Asami on the head.

"Ow! What the…? Who did that?" she yelled, looking around for the troublemaker. Another trio stepped forward, and they were the last people Momo had ever expected to see.

"Leave my big sister alone, you meanie!" Etsuko Hinamori shouted, her tiny hands full of red air hockey pucks.

"If you touch a hair on their heads, I'll make your lives living torture!" Dave growled as he raised a baseball bat.

"Momo, Toshiro, are you alright?" Lily inquired, her mother instincts kicking in. She was holding a can of hair spray.

"Mom, Dad, and Etsuko? Why are you here?" Momo questioned, now fearful that her entire family was going to die.

"Etsuko can be very persuasive when she knows she's right." Dave uttered. He smiled at his youngest daughter.

"She told us everything, Momo. We knew you were in way over your head, and that it was time for an intervention. So now we're here, and we're going to save you both!" Lily added.

"Hey, what about me?" Ryan moaned.

"I'm still young! I don't want to die yet! There's so much in life I haven't done yet!"

"OH WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Asami screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mom, Dad, let's take care of Momo's family. I want her to watch while we slice and dice 'em!" Asami ordered with malice.

"No, don't!" Momo shouted, her eyes wide. Toshiro gritted his teeth, and he knew Ryan was thinking a stream of curse words. Their weapons seemed pathetic in comparison to Asami's katana and her parent's large knives.

"We can take care of ourselves, Momo." Etsuko said with a tiny smirk. She gestured for Asami and her family to attack first.

"Here we come!" The Kichigai family announced in unison. They ran at the young girl and raised their swords. Etsuko jumped out of the way while Dave took her place. He swung his baseball bat professionally, blocking the triple blade attack.

Dave pushed the blades away and moved aside for his wife. Before Asami or her parents could raise their weapons Lily raised her bottle of hair spray and sprayed the trio's emerald eyes.

"Ahhh!" They yelled blindly. Lily moved out of the way as Etsuko raised her remaining pucks. She let them fly like shurikens (or ninja stars), and they hit the Kichigai family in the face. The hair spray was still in affect; neither Asami nor her parents could see a thing, and their faces hurt from the flying pucks. They stumbled into each other and fell to the ground.

"That was incredible!" Ryan roared happily.

"Mom! Dad! Etsuko!" Momo cried out. Toshiro let go of the fourth member of the Hinamori family and watched her run to her parents and sister.

"I'm sorry, for everything!" Momo sobbed as she embraced her family. They hugged her back, each one crying just a little.

"It's okay Momo; we understand." Dave and Lily muttered in unison. Ryan walked over and patted Toshiro on the back. No words were said; they both knew they were proud of the other in ways that words couldn't describe. The police showed up not too long after that.

"I'm sorry this had to happen. I swear on my badge that these three will be locked away for good this time!" A police officer said to Momo and Toshiro. This time, they believed it.

"Let's all go back to the Hitsugaya home and celebrate!" Ryan suggested. He got a loud cheer of agreement from Etsuko, who happened to be riding on his shoulders at the time. They exited the school first, to find the SUV and bring it up front. When they could hear Ryan honking his horn, Momo's parents left the gym.

"Now that we're alone…" Toshiro said once Dave and Lily's footsteps had disappeared. He took Momo's face in his hands and kissed her. They stayed like that until Ryan honked his horn again.

"Well, it's finally over." Toshiro sighed as he took Momo's hand in his. They started walking down the hallways of the school.

"Yeah, and I couldn't be happier. But there _is_ one problem we still have to fix…" Momo reminded him, though the male's face was blank.

"I don't know if I can call you Shiro-chan anymore. After hearing Asami say it…it sounds like her. You, sir, need a new nickname. I guess that works out well, because you always hated that name." Momo watched as Toshiro scowled.

"Asami stole that name from you. I don't want another nickname." Toshiro declared, though he couldn't bring himself to admit just how much he liked Momo calling him that.

"Oh, okay. If you're sure…Shiro-chan." Momo added with a smile. The horn beeped again, and they hurried to catch up with Ryan and the rest of Momo's family. Asami never bothered them ever again.

**A/N: That, my friends, is the official end of my first trilogy. Never before have I been asked to write two sequels following one of my fanfictions, and without your support and love of my writing this never would have been possible. So thank you readers. Whether you're new or have been with me from the start, you deserve more credit then I can ever give you. Keep an eye on the two fanfictions in the Air Hockey Saga; I just might go back and rewrite them sometime ;D**


End file.
